


What if i have a crush on your brother?

by itsmehahaha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seokwoo brothers, booseok bestfriends, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: “If i tell you i have massive crush on your brother, would you be mad?.” Seungkwan asks as if his life’s depended on it, Seokmin choke on his food, gulping his iced tea greedily.“What the fuck, Boo Seungkwan?! You have a crush on my brother?.” Seokmin asks, incredulous.“Depend on your answer. So, would you be mad?.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	What if i have a crush on your brother?

Seungkwan plopped down on the seat in front of Seokmin, his best friend. He has been watching him eating since the food arrived and eagerly devoured it. Seungkwan needs to tell him something, badly. So he waited until Seokmin finished his Jajangmyeon. Seokmin finally lifted his eyes from his precious Jajangmyeon to give Seungkwan a questioning eye.

“If I tell you I have a massive crush on your brother, would you be mad?.” Seungkwan asks as if his life depended on it, Seokmin choke on his food, gulping his iced tea greedily.

“What the fuck, Boo Seungkwan?! You have a crush on my brother?.” Seokmin asks, incredulous.

“Depend on your answer. So, would you be mad?.”

Seokmin sighs heavily. He Know Seungkwan too well to know that it was a serious question. Actually, this whole crushing on his brother thing is happened far too many times to him to actually give a fuck, so he didn’t really care anymore.

To be frank, Seokmin knows his brother is hot like a burning hell (that’s what he heard from many people anyway). But his cool and not so friendly demeanor often drift people away, also his brother seems to never bat an eyelash to his ton of fans all around the town. Don’t ask Seokmin how they knew his brother, Seokmin himself doesn’t know where they know his brother.

All Seokmin knows is, ever since they were in junior high school, students from other schools would gather at their school gate to see a glimpse of his brother.

He is also incredibly smart. He’s the line up valedictorian, he is the head of debate team, he won the math olympiads and a bunch of science competitions. He enjoys sports, like soccer and volleyball, oh! And he’s a hapkido black belter.

Now that he’s thinking about it, his brother is literally the main character, he is everyone’s first love, he is everyone’s crush, no wonder his best friend fell to his brother’s charm as well.

“Hey? Ya! Jeon Seokmin, you okay?.”

Seungkwan’s concerned voice brought him back from his train of thoughts, he gave Seungkwan assurance smile before answering his earlier question.

“Of course i’m not mad. My brother is literally everyone’s crush. I can’t be mad to that many people. You are not an exception Kwannie.” He says before continuing his forgotten Jajangmyeon.

Seungkwan feels like he can finally breathe, he releases the breath he didn’t realize he held. Shoulder visibly slumped.

Seungkwan has been harboring the biggest crush on Jeon Wonwoo, his best friend's older brother and resident it boy in their town. Seungkwan honestly didn’t intend to fall for his best friend's brother. He almost hates himself for it.

But can you blame him? Wonwoo is the embodiment of everything Seungkwan wants in his partner. Seungkwan has always had this lame set of mind. He wants his own prince charming, he wants someone tall, handsome, and intelligent with a beautiful personality. And Wonwoo just happens to be that person. The first time he saw Wonwoo, he almost tripped over his own feet.

Seungkwan can’t believe he just saw his perfect type on his first day of highschool. He immediately declares Wonwoo as the love of his life. But then, he sits beside Seokmin who had his blinding smile on full blast, charming Seungkwan immediately. They apparently clicked right away, and became best friends in an instant. They are practically joined by the hip, they have a perfectly matched schedule and also joined the same club, so they are literally always with each other.

Seungkwan found out later that Seokmin is his crush’s younger brother. He feels like his breath was sucked out of his lungs, he can’t help but feels guilty, he didn’t want Seokmin to think that he befriended him just to get into Wonwoo’s pants. So, He decided to not say anything regarding his crush, he didn't want to ruin the blooming friendship between them.

Now, two years later Seungkwan can’t keep it to himself any longer. He wants to be honest with his best friend, and he is glad Seokmin takes it easy. The relief and happiness is visible on Seungkwan's expression.

“You already know that my brother is an oblivious asshole and don’t do relationship, right? You know that this.. is going to be hard right?.” Now, Seokmin is getting concerned for his emotional and soft hearted best friend.

“I know damn well Minnie, I have been pining for your brother for two years.” Seungkwan answered easily as he shrugged his shoulders, Seokmin’s eyes widened, jaw slacked.

“Two fucking years?! How did i not know this, and why did you hide it from me?!.”

“I never really hide it Minnie, it's obvious! Guess, the obliviousness runs in the family. Also, how am I gonna tell you?! You are his brother, I didn't want you to feel like I was using you or something, and, I don't want to risk our friendship.” Defend Seungkwan.

Seokmin rubbed his temple exasperatedly. “You’re right, my younger self would definitely go batshit if I knew my bestfriend has a crush on my brother.”

“Ha! I knew it, I always made the best decisions.” Seungkwan said proudly.

“So how was it going?.” Seokmin asks Seungkwan, genuinely curious. He felt a little bad that he didn’t realize it sooner and be there for his best friend.

“Stagnant. I don’t think he has emotion, because what the fuck?, I greet him whenever i saw him, i always made a conversation whenever i have the opportunity, i even flirted with him. And did you know what his responses are? He just nods on his bad day, or smiles when it's a good day. Also, I think he never realized that i was flirting the whole time!.” Seungkwan is so happy he can finally ramble about his crush like this to his best friend.

“Sounds like my brother. Good luck on that, Kwannie.”

“Yeah, thank you Minnie. I can’t wait for us to join your brother in University. I missed seeing his grumpy self every morning.” Seungkwan sigh dreamily, resting his chin on his hand.

Seokmin shook his head in disbelief at Seungkwan’s statement. “You missed his grumpy self? God, I hate when he’s grumpy.” Seokmin shudders just by imagining his brother’s grumpy self. He prefers his happy and smiley brother, he seems much less scary and intimidating.

“Well, i had no privilege to see his not grumpy self.”

“Um, true.”

They both dropped the subjects after that, talking about their assignments that are due tomorrow and the super difficult end of semester projects.

…

Seungkwan found himself once again in front of Seokmin, at Jeon's apartment. Wonwoo is nowhere to be found, but it's okay, because Seungkwan wants to vent his bottled up feelings to his best friend. Seokmin looked busy behind his laptop, Seungkwan almost felt guilty to bother him, but it's Saturday! For crying out loud, who the fuck finished their homework on Saturday? Well couldn’t be Seungkwan. But, like the good friend that he is, Seungkwan let Seokmin finish whatever it is before he dropped the bomb, instead, he rested his head on his hand, evaluate the past year events.

It's been a year since their conversation regarding his crush. Now, they’re in their freshman year of college. They can’t get into their dream university, where Wonwoo has studied. So, they decided to attend the university near Wonwoo’s, so Seokmin and Wonwoo could share an apartment, while Seungkwan stayed at the university dorm.

Seungkwan didn’t know college would take so much time, his expectation was high. He had been thinking about how it would be so fun in college, meeting new people, making friends here and there, partying everyday and finally making his way into Wonwoo’s heart. But no, he got a bunch of assignments, projects here and there, little time with his best friend and piled up dirty clothes instead. Seungkwan was so close to losing his mind, but he is glad he has his best friend so he could go through the hardest first months in college.

Seungkwan was dragged from his own little head when Seokmin tug his shirt, asking if he want anything. Seungkwan shake his head with a smile, gaining him a nods from Seokmin. Seungkwan observed the way Seokmin made his cereal, grimacing when he saw Seokmin pour the milk first. He looked relaxed enough, so Seungkwan decided to drop his question right now.

“Say, what if i tell you i want your brother to rail and fuck me senseless into oblivion?.” Seungkwan asks innocently, big eyes looking at Seokmin's horrified expression.

“What the fuck, Boo Seungkwan?.” Seokmin leaned against the counter.

“What? could you blame me though? He has been working out, right? Because I can see that through his thin clothes. The way his bulging biceps, wide shoulder and tiddies stretched his clothes. And the fact that he has been into fashion lately, makes everything worse. Do you know how many people have been talking about your hot brother for the past weeks? It's insane.” Seungkwan rambled passionately, hands moving wildly.

“Ew! I didn’t need to know any of that. I feel like I'm gonna puke.” Seokmin’s face was pale.

“Um, sorry. You looked pale, are you okay?.” Seungkwan walked to Seokmin, put a palm on Seokmin’s shoulder.

“No, i'm not fine.”

“Do you want hot tea?.”

“Yes, please.”

Seokmin makes his way to the couch, reigning his need to puke. He seriously didn’t want to know any of that, he cursed Seungkwan in his head. He heard the door of his apartment opened, guessing Wonwoo had come back from the gym. True to his prediction, Wonwoo walked into their apartment with black sleeveless shirt and black short, towel hanging on one of his shoulders, while the other one supported his bag. Wonwoo’s hair is damped with sweat.

That’s exactly when Seungkwan barged into the living room with a cup of Hot tea for Seokmin, his eyes immediately fell on Wonwoo’s sexy figure. Seokmin can see the way Seungkwan’s cheeks grow red by seconds. His lips hung a little, eyes wide with lust, and hand gripped the tray hard. When he finally gain his sanity back, Seungkwan immediately walk to Seokmin, giving him the tea and seat himself beside Seokmin, he turn on the tv and stare at it like it was the most entertaining thing in the world, obviously avoiding to look at Wonwoo’s direction. Seokmin shifts his gaze to his own brother who has this smirk on his face, amusement coloring his face. Huh? Interesting. Wonwoo stroke both of their hairs fondly before getting into his own room.

Seungkwan turned his head toward Seokmin, a pained look on his face. “He’s gonna be the death of me Seokmin, I swear to god.”

“Do you think my brother might reciprocate your feelings?.” Wonwoo’s expression lingering in Seokmin’s head.

“What? no, that’s impossible.”

“Hm..”

“You are suspicious Minnie, tell me what's going on in your mind.” Seungkwan squinted his eyes, and pointed his index finger to Seokmin’s direction, accusing.

“I think he might have a feeling towards you.” Seokmin whispered.

“No way in hell!. Come on Seokminnie, you are smarter than this.” Seungkwan basically whisper-yelling at Seokmin.

“Listen to me, Kwannie. I have been catching him looking at you the way you look at him, multiple times!.”

“What do you mean, the way I look at him?.”

“The heart eyes! Fond and lustful eyes, longing look? You have that in your eyes everytime you look at my brother. And I think my brother has those too in his eyes whenever you’re around, but I think he feels guilty whenever he looks at you like that, he always looks frustrated with himself whenever he catches himself looking at you lovingly, baring his emotion.” Seokmin explained his theory.

“Wait…” Seungkwan’s slow minds can’t quite catch all of this, Wonwoo, the love of his life might be harboring a crush on him? Boo Seungkwan?! What in the alternate universe is this?.

The gear in Seungkwan’s brain immediately turns into work, digging through his many memories, searching for when Wonwoo gives him attention and loving eyes. His mind brought him to when he was graduating.

Wonwoo came to his graduation ceremony, of course because Seokmin was graduating. Nothing special there, then he remembered when his and Wonwoo’s mom force them to take a picture together, Seungkwan was so embarrassed by it, He hide his redden face behind the huge flower bucket from his sisters, he was so busy being embarrassed that he didn’t realize Wonwoo’s fond eyes on him, oh! And he remembered the way Wonwoo’s arms slipped onto his waists, bringing him close to his chest, Seungkwan hiding his burning face on Wonwoo’s broad shoulders. The picture come out so well, Wonwoo’s eyes crinkled , lips forming a genuine smile, face full of fondness, chin rested on top of Seungkwan’s head, while Seungkwan still hiding his embarrassed face in Wonwoo’s shoulder, arm latched on Wonwoo’s middle. He still has the photo on his desk back at home, and if he stares into the same picture twice a day for a year, it's his and god’s secret then.

Seungkwan mentally checked the list on his head, it's just one moment, Seungkwan’s brain took it as a challenge, it supplied Seungkwan another moment. That was when Wonwoo won the Hapkido competition. It was a big competition that was held routinely once every year. Seungkwan and Seokmin as Wonwoo’s biggest supporters of course made time to attend the competition. Seungkwan and Seokmin are kind of close with Wonwoo’s friends, so they all come together.

Once they got there, they were immediately thrown off by many people that came to see and cheer for Wonwoo. They didn’t expect Wonwoo to be so popular amongst the general public in their town. Seungkwan immediately deflates at the sight of many pretty girls and handsome boys that come to cheer for Wonwoo, he knows he has many people to compete for Wonwoo’s heart but it was different from seeing his opponent in real life, they were so beautiful how can he compete with that. Seokmin can see the slumped shoulder his best friend got, he immediately engulfed Seungkwan to his warm hug, made Seungkwan’s lips curl up into a smile.

Seungkwan watched the competition with a grimace in his face, cringing whenever Wonwoo got slammed into the mattress or catched a fist on his face. Seungkwan and Seokmin cheered the loudest whenever Wonwoo got a score. When the referee declares Wonwoo as the winner, they immediately cheer for him. Wonwoo run into their direction, pulling Seokmin into a hug before got thrown by his group of friends. Seungkwan watched the whole situation with tender smile from the side, didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Seungkwan is in the middle of a crisis whether to go buy a drink for Wonwoo, and himself, and of course everyone, or stayed there until they were done when he was engulfed by Wonwoo, crashing into his firm chests. Seungkwan was thrown off guard by the sudden warm bodies that surround his small frame. Seungkwan can feel the lips on top of his head and temple before hearing the low and deep voice on his ear.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Oh, um yes. It's not a problem, like at all.” Seungkwan splutter.

Wonwoo breaks their hug, giving Seungkwan a warm smile and stroking his hair before going back to his crowd, leaving Seungkwan utterly speechless.

Okay, it's only two moments, what else? It can be just a coincidence, Seungkwan almost can hear the sigh his brain let out.

Seungkwan suddenly bombarded by many times Wonwoo would linger his hands on his shoulder or waist whenever he was in their apartment, making himself a meal or pouring a drink. The way his eyes following him when he’s on Wonwoo’s sight. Sometimes he would complain about the lack of food in their fridge, then the next day when he opened the fridge, it would be filled full of his favorite foods, and Seungkwan knew damn well it's not Seokmin’s doing.

How the fuck Seungkwan missed so much light green from Wonwoo is so beyond him, he’s disappointed in himself. Seungkwan lifted his gaze to meet Seokmin.

“You are right. He might reciprocate my feelings. Holy shit.” Seungkwan covered his slacked jaw with his hands, in disbelief.

“I know it!.” Seokmin exclaimed.

“Know what?.” Wonwoo’s uninterested voice startled the both of them. They looked flustered, making Wonwoo frown his forehead.

“Nothing.” The two ansered in unison.

“That’s suspicious.” Wonwoo squinted his eyes.

“Minnie, oh my god! Did you know the insidious is playing on HBO today? I’m so gonna watch with you two. I’ll play it.” Seungkwan quickly grabbed the remote control, switching the channel. Seokmin gave him a relieved look when Wonwoo shrugged his shoulder and seated himself beside Seungkwan. Throwing his arm on the couch, behind Seungkwan.

The two scaredy cats start to regret Seungkwan’s earlier good idea. The two fucking hate horror movie, and here they are voluntarily watching the Insidious. The two scream whenever there’s a sound, making Wonwoo shake his head in amusement. Seungkwan is practically on Wonwoo’s lap when the credit rolls. Wonwoo doesn’t seem to care, he just keeps one arm on Seungkwan’s waist, steadying Seungkwan.

“Oh my god! Worst experience in my life. Never again.” Seungkwan groaned, hyper aware of the warm hand on his waist, he scooted away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo had no problem letting Seungkwan’s waist go, Seungkwan immediately missed the warm presence of him.

They scattered to their room, in Seungkwan’s case to Seokmin’s room. He decided to stay the night, he’s too terrified to walk alone to his dorm. The best friends slipped under the cover, snuggling to the soft bed. Seungkwan can hear Seokmin’s even breath, and soft snoring, he is definitely deeply asleep. Seungkwan kinda hates him for that, because he can’t close his eyes without seeing the ghost or feels paranoid. Seungkwan tried to sleep for another 30 minutes to no success. He gave up and hauled his ass up, deciding to make himself a coffee and not sleep at all, he can actually finish his assignment, he is grateful he brought his laptop with him.

Seungkwan’s heart almost dropped when he saw a dark silhouette sitting on the table, he tried to stop the squeak by covering his lips, but the dark figure turned its head around, that’s when he realized that it's just Wonwoo. Seungkwan dropped his hands from his lips to his chest, where his heart crazily.

“Oh my god! I thought you were a ghost or something. Why are you sitting there in the darkness hyung?!.” Seungkwan made his way to the counter, bending his body to reach the kettle. He was so busy making his coffee that he didn’t realize Wonwoo’s eyes were fixed on his butt. When he turned around to see if Wonwoo was still there, he caught Wonwoo blatantly admiring his body. Seungkwan gives him a smirk before turning back to his coffee.

“Enjoying the view, hyung?.” Seungkwan giggled.

“Yes, I’m enjoying it so much.” He says with his deep and husky voice, sending a shiver to Seungkwan’s spine.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.”

Seungkwan didn’t get any response from Wonwoo, Seungkwan bitterly muttered “That’s what I thought.” Wonwoo never responded to his flirt.

Seungkwan let out a squeak when he felt a pair of strong arms encircled his frame tightly. Seungkwan can feel Wonwoo’s breath on his neck, he can feel Wonwoo’s nose grazing his neck intentionally. Seungkwan had to suppress a moan. Fuck, is this real, this can’t be real.

“You have no idea, how beautiful you are, are you?.”

“Hmm, I don’t, would you tell me?.” Seungkwan can feel thousands of butterflies in his belly.

“With pleasure baby, I don’t think you realized that you are the embodiment of the god himself, you have a beautiful body, I can stare at you for days and still can’t get enough of you, those curve you have going on, the thick thigh, round butt, set of sharp jaws, plumped lips, gorgeous cheekbones, full of life eyes, and the blonde hairs. You are perfect love, you have no idea how crazy I am for you. Why can’t you see that? I would literally walk through fire for you darling.” Wonwoo’s hands slipped under Seungkwan’s shirt, caressing the soft belly and pinching his nipple softly. His lips start to work on Seungkwan’s neck, latch onto it like he was thirsty, he nips, nibbles and sucks, they both know that would make an impressive hickey. Seungkwan shudders from Wonwoo’s touch and words, his mind is completely shutting down, all he can think is Wonwoo’s big palm all over his body and the lips that sucks his neck and whisper praises.

Wonwoo turns Seungkwan around, so he can see the pleasure coloring Seungkwan’s face. He is stunned by the beauty in front of him, Seungkwan is everything he could dream of. He is beautiful, he has an amazing body, bubbly and bright personality, kind hearted and a big brain. Wonwoo never thought he could fall this deeply into someone, but here he is, in front of Seungkwan, admiring his beautiful face before leaning closer to kiss those plump lips.

Their kiss is far from what Seungkwan imagined it would be. They share a soft and gentle kiss, not a rough and demanding kiss he imagines, it is ten times better than he imagined. Seungkwan can feel the feelings Wonwoo poured into their kiss. After sometimes, their soft kiss grows into something more heated, Wonwoo starts nudging his lips with his tongue, asking for entrance that Seungkwan eagerly gave, Seungkwan moans into the kiss when Wonwoo grope his butts, squeezing it. Seungkwan’s arms latched onto Wonwoo’s neck, pulled and grip Wonwoo’s hair occasionally, earning him a noise of pleasure from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo easily picked Seungkwan up so he could sit on the counter, they shared another heated kiss until he pushed Wonwoo’s chest needed to breath, Wonwoo broke their kiss and latched back on Seungkwan’s neck, making another love bite.

When Seungkwan finally can catch his breath, he cupped Wonwoo’s face in his hands and said, “Can we at least do it in your room?.” Seungkwan can see Wonwoo’s eyes lit up with fire, he looks so ready to risk everything for Seungkwan. Wonwoo nodded eagerly before carrying Seungkwan to his room. Seungkwan is so turned on by all the manhandling Wonwoo did.

…

Both of them can’t move, too blissed out to do anything other than catching their breath. Seungkwan carding through Wonwoo’s mess of hair. Already feeling sleepy.

“Hey, don’t sleep yet babe. We still need to clean up.”

“Hmm.” Seungkwan says before slipped into the dreamland.

Wonwoo detached from Seungkwan, seeing him deep in sleep. Wonwoo kissed his closed eyes before getting out of bed, cleaned himself in the bathroom, and brought a damp towel to clean Seungkwan off.

After that, he dressed Seungkwan into one of his clothes before laying himself beside Seungkwan, pulling him closer so his chest, its glued to Seungkwan’s back. He nuzzled Seungkwan’s back of neck before slipping into dreamland himself. Smile stretched on his face.

…

Seungkwan woke up feeling sore on his ass, he can’t quite remember why he feels like that. He opened his eyes to a very unfamiliar sight of light grey walls. He gets in a sitting position so quickly, he feels dizzy.

Seungkwan’s sleep hazy mind finally catches up with him, giving him knowledge about last night. His face feels so hot, he can already tell his face is as red as tomatoes.

Seungkwan walked slowly, careful of his sore ass. He stands in front of a full body mirror. Seeing himself drown in Wonwoo’s purple shirt. It reached Seungkwan’s mid thighs. But what’s grabbing Seungkwan the most is the dark purple hickey that littered on his neck, collarbone and shoulder. There is no way he can hide it from Seokmin.

Seungkwan sees his boxer on the floor, he quickly gets into them and staring some more in the process of wearing it, because his inner thighs are littered with many hickeys. Seungkwan starts to think that Wonwoo is not a human, how can someone make this many marks? He literally looked like he was just mauled by a vampire. Speaking of Wonwoo, where is he? Fuck, he can think of that later. He needed water so badly. He gets out of Wonwoo’s room to the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of water and strawberry milk he loved so much, he knew it was Wonwoo’s doing. Then sit on the chair by the dining table.

He rake his mind on how to tell his best friend, when he woke up later. Does he dropped immediately or easing him into it? Dropped it immediately sounds good, because no human with working eyes can’t see the big hickeys on his neck.

Seokmin came into the kitchen with his usual bed hair nest, going straight to the fridge, gulping down the fresh water before sitting in front of Seungkwan.

“What if I say, I had been fucking with your brother the whole night while you were dead asleep in the next room, would you be mad at me?.” Seungkwan asks Seokmin so fast, he can’t quite grasp it.

“What?.”

“Yeah.”

Seokmin lifted his eyes for the first time to see a big ass dark purple hickey on his best friend's neck. His eyes widening, jaw dropped, mouth hanging open.

“Boo Seungkwan?! Had you been mauled by a coven of vampires or something?! That bigass hickeys are impressive.”

“I blame your brother for it.”

“Blame me for what, now?.” Wonwoo entered the kitchen looking sweaty from his morning jog, he made a beeline to Seungkwan, kissing his temple before pouring himself an orange juice.

Seokmin’s jaw is practically on the floor, can’t believe his eyes for a moment. Is he seeing things right? Is he really seeing his stoic and unaffectionate brother kissing his best friend that had been crushing on him since forever on his temple, with a fond smile and loving eyes? Is he really seeing any of that?

“Yes, you are baby bro.” Wonwoo pat Seokmin’s shoulder before latch himself on Seungkwan's side who has the same face he is wearing right now.

“Wh-what? How.. is all this happened? What the fuck?.” Seokmin questioning the two.

“Someone finally has the guts to respond to my flirting game.” Seungkwan says finally.

“Yes, I was stupid babe, I know.”

“Woah.. god, I can’t believe this. I’m so gonna tell mom and Mrs. Boo. They had been betting on this for what?! 4 years?.” Seokmin is on his phone before Wonwoo and Seungkwan can protest.

“We don’t even have our first date! Don’t tell them Minnie.” Seungkwan pleaded his best friend.

“About that, do you want to go on a date with me today?.” Wonwoo asks Seungkwan shyly.

Seungkwan looked Wonwoo in the eyes, exasperated. “Don’t be stupid hyung, of course I’ll go on date with you. Now, tell your brother to stop calling my mother. I’m not dealing with a three hours interrogation session with her and my sisters.”

Wonwoo’s face lit up spectacularly, he leaned to peck Seungkwan’s lips briefly. “Anything for you baby.” Then tackled Seokmin’s frame, preventing him from calling Seungkwan’s mom. Even though he’s already told the news to their mom who definitely gonna tell Seungkwan’s mom. But the fond smile on Seungkwan’s face is enough to make him did something stupid like this.

The things he does for Seungkwan…


End file.
